


A Little Show

by JulietsEmoPhase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dildos, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, HP: EWE, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase
Summary: Harry has a bad day so Draco decides to put on a little show for him ;) Established relationship, post-Hogwarts, basically just PWP.





	A Little Show

**Author's Note:**

> I was hungover and falling asleep at my desk, so I basically wrote porn to wake myself up lol. Enjoy ;)

 

A Little Show

 

Draco could tell Harry was in a bad mood as soon as he heard the door to their flat slam and his boots stomp directly into the bedroom.  He sighed from where he’d been lounging on the couch, and slipped a bookmark into the novel he’d been reading; Pansy had got him a scintillating series of romances about an all-male Quidditch team that all basically shagged each other senseless, and it had given him all sorts of ideas on what he was going to do to Harry once he’d finished his day at the office.

The crashing and bashing coming from their room though didn’t bode well, and Draco approached the door in the hopes that he might be able to calm his boyfriend down.  “Bad day?” he asked, leaning against the door frame. 

Harry had thrown his robes to the floor in a temper, leaving him in the stone-washed jeans Draco loved on account of the way they clung to his well-toned backside, and a polo shirt that hugged equally deliciously to Harry’s tight chest and biceps.  Draco licked his lips, and refrained from jumping him immediately.

“People are fucking  _idiots,”_  Harry fumed, running his hands through his already ruffled hair, causing it to stick out further.  “Urgh, I should just quit, then see what they’d do!”

Draco crossed into the room and slipped his hands onto Harry’s hips, turning him gently to look at him despite the fact he was still raging.  “You don’t want to quit,” he said, kissing his way slowly up Harry’s neck, and was delighted when he felt Harry relax against him, a little shiver running across his skin, raising goose bumps on his arms.  

“Yes, I do,” Harry protested grumpily, but Draco grinned into the crook of his neck, sensing he was already winning.

“No you don’t,” Draco told him gently.  “You love your job.  You just had a shitty day, but I can fix that if you’d like?” He kissed along his jaw line as Harry gave him a little hum.  “Make you forget  _aaaall_ about it?”

Harry’s fingers were lightly tracing up and down his back, and he hummed again.  “That sounds nice,” he said sleepily.  Draco hooked his index fingers into the belt loops of Harry’s jeans, and pulled him towards the living room.  “No bed?” Harry pouted.

Draco shook his head.  “No bed.”  They stopped in front of the sofa where Draco had been reading earlier, and he cradled Harry’s face to give him a slow, loving kiss.  “Better here.”

Since moving into their own place, it was safe to say the two of them had probably defiled most of the surfaces the flat had to offer, but Draco was particularly fond of the couch.  It was so wide and squishy and had plenty of throw cushions that made an excellent spot to turn cuddles and kisses into truly spectacular fucking, whether side by side or over the round, padded arms or even tossing the cushions to the floor and tumbling off the thing entirely.  

Today Draco pushed Harry down so he was sitting at one end, feet on the floor and back against the cushions, his eyes slightly dazed as he looked up at Draco from behind his glasses.  Draco smirked, he loved showing off for Harry.  “You just sit back and relax baby,” he said, stripping his t-shirt of and dropping it to the floor, eyes burning into Harry’s as a smile took the earlier tension away from his mouth.  “Let me take care of you.”

“Okay baby,” Harry said softly.  He had one arm resting on the sofa arm, and he snuggled into the plump cushions, eyes drinking in Draco as his other hand drifted to his lap, rubbing lazily over the growing bulge there.  

“Do you like what you see?” Draco asked, his lips parting as he let out a little moan, trailing his hands over his chest, pulling at his nipple with one hand, making the bud rise under his fingers, whilst letting his other hand drop to palm his own rapidly thickening erection.  “Am I pretty for you?”

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Harry rasped.  

“But you haven’t even seen all of me yet,” Draco purred, switching hands so he could arouse the other nipple, and slowly drag down his jeans zipper with the other.  His cock sprang free eagerly through his boxers and he caught his lower lip between his teeth as he gave it a languid stroke.  “I’m so fucking hard for you baby, can you tell?”

Harry nodded dumbly, his hand resting on his crotch as he watched Draco ease his jeans and underwear down, kicked them off so he could stand before him naked and proud.  Draco was leaking, and he rubbed the head, smearing precum down his shaft and hissing in pleasure.  

“It feels so good baby,” he said, his voice throaty and low from arousal.  “Do I look good for you?”

Harry nodded again, mesmerised.  “You’re beautiful,” he breathed.

Draco crossed the couple of feet between them and straddled Harry’s lap, loving the way his clothes felt against his naked skin.  “I’m all yours,” he said, cupping the side of his face and continuing to leisurely stroke himself.  “I’m going to make you feel so nice.”

Harry whimpered as he leaned down to bring their lips together in soft, fluttering little motions.  “I love watching you touch yourself,” he whispered between kisses.  

Draco couldn’t help but smile into his mouth.  “I know,” he whispered back.  “You’re so bad, watching me get off, like a horny teenager.”  He arched back, eyes still locked with Harry’s, loving how his pupils were so blown with lust there was hardly any green to them anymore.  He worked his fist up and down his cock at a tortuous pace, and he gasped as he rutted in hips up to meet his hand.  “I’m such a slut for you baby, I want you to watch whilst I take my time coming, would you like that?”

“Yeah,” Harry uttered, skimming his hands up Draco’s thighs.  “Wank yourself raw for me.”

It was Draco’s turn to shiver.  “Yes baby,” he said, leaning forward again for a filthy, opened mouthed kiss.  

He let go of his throbbing dick and grabbed one of the throw cushions, getting up from Harry’s lap despite his moan of protest.  

“Quiet now,” Draco said, dropping the cushion at Harry’s feet and lowering himself to his knees.  “I’m coming back.  I have to do something about that monster in your trousers, he looks delicious, and I’m hungry.”

Ignoring his own prick for the moment as it bobbed against his stomach, painfully hard and desperate for release, he unzipped Harry and freed his straining erection.  It had darken red, the vein thrumming under Draco’s touch, and he took his time running his fingertips and the side of his nose along the velvety skin.  Harry moaned, a wicked sound that seemed to roll up from somewhere near his toes, and Draco laughed. 

“Can I suck you Harry?” he asked, looking up at him through his eyelashes.  “I want your big cock in my mouth.”  Harry nodded and ran his hand through Draco’s damp hair.  

“Good boy,” he stuttered.  “So pretty.”

Draco obediently fluttered his eyelashes as he kissed the leaking tip.  “I’ll be so good for you,” he said.  “I know what you need, please let me give it to you.  I want you to come down my throat, I’ll swallow it all.”

“Please,” Harry begged, fingers still carding through Draco’s hair.  

Draco wrapped his hand around the base and began sucking at the end.  Harry let lose a guttural sound and slumped further into the couch cushions, his fingers tightening on his hair.  Draco continued to watch Harry’s eyes as he worked, bobbing up and down at a sinfully slow pace and humming.  Harry bit his lip but didn’t look away, taking in everything Draco had to offer him.

Draco spread his knees wider and made sure his cock was nicely on display, before taking his other hand and once more pleasuring himself for Harry.  “You look so perfect,” he mumbled, breaths shallow. 

“Almost perfect,” Draco said, coming off Harry’s dick with a pop, devilment fizzing through him.  “Can you last a little while longer, I don’t want you to come yet, but I want to show you something more.”

“I can hold it,” Harry panted, running his thumb over Draco’s swollen lips.  “What are you going to do for me baby?”

Draco smirked, and unhurriedly leaned back to fish his wand from his jeans.  “I need a little help,” he said, voice already going hoarse from using Harry’s dick to fuck his throat.  He cast a quick _Accio_ , then waited for the two items to come flying from their bedroom; a bottle of lube, and their favourite dildo.  The look on Harry’s face gave him indescribable joy. 

“I want a cock in my mouth,” he said, examining the black, rubber penis as he turned it between his fingers.  “A cock in my hand, and a cock in my arse.”  He glanced up to see Harry’s chest rising and falling, his own dick rising proudly from his jeans.  “Would you like that?”

“Fuck you are such a needy slut,” Harry growled.  “You love it, don’t you, I want to watch you take it all, like a good boy.”  His thumb was back on Draco’s lips, and he sucked it wantonly.  “Turn around and finger yourself,” he ordered.  “Get that gorgeous arse ready to be fucked.”

Draco moaned and did as Harry commanded.  He took the cushion and rested his face on it, leaving his backside in the air as he teased his hole.  “Am I pretty Harry?” he mewled, stroking the puckered ring.  “I feels so good.”

He could see Harry gently stroking his prick, groaning in restraint.  “So pretty baby,” he gasped.  “Finger yourself now, do it how I like it.”

Draco was dripping with lube and he braced himself as he drove two fingers inside, crying out at the pressure and the burn.  “Like that?” he grunted, easing them in as far as they could go.  He didn’t risk stroking his prostate, he didn’t want to blow his load too soon. 

Harry loved being a little rough when he fingered him, loved how Draco could take it and stretch quickly for him.  And from the look on his face, he was very much enjoying watching Draco do it to himself too.  “Just like that, good boy, fuck your fingers, just for a second.”

Draco rocked back and forth, scissoring his digits so he could take the dildo as soon as possible.  “Do you want me to suck you again?” he asked, cheek pressed into the cushion on the floor.  “Or watch me fuck myself right here?”

“Mouth on cock,” he uttered, stroking it in invitation and thrusting his hips forward.  “Want to see you getting it both ends, taking it like a little slut, my pretty boy, full of cocks.”

Draco slipped his fingers out and spun on his knees, adding to the dizziness from too much stimulus.  It was about to get even more intense though.  “Yes Harry, whatever you want,” he croaked.  He picked up the dildo and suckled the tip of Harry’s cock as he eased it up his loosened arsehole, pushing it until it was almost all the way in.  A simple charm meant it would undulate backwards and forwards, and Harry whined. 

“Yes baby, take it like a good boy.”

Draco didn’t waste any more time after that, he wasn’t going to last long and he wanted he and Harry to come together.  He really went to town on his dick, bobbing his head up and down at a keen pace, using his tongue to add extra pressure that had Harry jutting his hips and fucking his mouth mercilessly.  Knowing Harry could see, he then added his hand to his own dick, pumping his fist over the slippery member and letting out a muffled scream of elation.  He was close, so close. 

“That’s it baby,” Harry stuttered, both hands running though Draco’s hair, their eyes locked intensely.  “You’re so beautiful, you’re taking it so well.  I want you to come, I want you to scream.”

Draco’s rhythm faltered as he sped his hand and his mouth up, pushing back against the dildo.  He did scream around Harry’s cock, feeling himself tip over the edge, hot cum spurting all over his hand and the wooden floor boards.  And then Harry was going too, firing down Draco’s throat and howling, hands yanking at Draco’s hair. 

After several whited-out moments, Draco slowly came back to reality.  He flicked his wand to deactivate the charm on the dildo and eased it out of him, then flicked it again to clear the streaks of cum away.  Harry was boneless on the couch, and Draco crawled up next to him, dragging the blanket down from across the back as he pulled Harry down to lie together, draping it over them both.  “You looked like you needed to get out of your head,” he said, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Harry blinked and came back to life a little bit.  He moved away to strip his clothes off, then came back in for a deliciously naked cuddle.  “Fuck I love you,” he said reverently as they snuggled.  “That was just what I needed.  You’re amazing.”

Draco smiled and stroked his hair back.  “I love you too darling.  I told you I’d make your day better.”

“You did,” Harry agreed, and Draco couldn’t help but feel smug. 

“How about we make it even better and get some Thai food delivered?” he suggested, delighting in the way Harry’s eyes lit up even more. 

“Can we stay naked?” he asked, grinning mischievously. 

“Anything you want, gorgeous,” Draco promised.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of feel like I need Jesus after writing that! 
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you for reading, please review! To discover more of my writing, visit www.helenjuliet.com


End file.
